Enterprises use suite of integrated applications that enable various business processes such as order processing, payroll processing, sales, etc. The integrated enterprise applications may be multi-tiered applications. As technology evolves, user interaction or user experience is constantly improved by providing users with simplistic and personalized user interface applications. Migrating an existing or legacy user interface application in an integrated enterprise application to a personalized user interface application is time intensive and challenging.